The Repairman's Voice
by UzumakiJinchuuriki
Summary: The lights went out, leaving Hinata alone in the dark. She needed someone to come fix it. Luckily for her, Sakura knew of the perfect person to help her out.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto at all, just this story

**Thank you guys for reading! If you want to request something, I would try my best to fulfill it!**

* * *

"Yes, Sakura, I know-" Hinata stopped talking as she was cut off.

After a few seconds, she continued, "Sakura, you've told me this many times! I'm just not really interested in a relationship right now, okay? Please respect my wishes..."

Hinata sighed to herself as Sakura went on to explain that all of her girl friends were married, except for Hinata. She even had the nerve to say that she thought Hinata would never get laid since she hasn't had a boyfriend in years. At that, Hinata decided it was time to end the conversation.

"I'm sorry, it's getting late. I had a long day today and I'm really tired. I'll speak to you soon." Hinata listened as her friend sighed and agreed with her, and they said their goodbyes.

Hinata ended the call and set her phone down on the island in the kitchen. She looked around for a second, thinking of something to do. As she decided to just take a shower and go to bed, a booming clap of thunder rang through her ears. The lights flickered, and Hinata's heart jumped.

Another round of thunder boomed and this time Hinata's body jumped and she gripped her phone tightly in her hand and headed towards the kitchen drawer to find a flashlight. She found one and held it close to her chest, phone right next to it, and headed for her bedroom.

Through Hinata's bedroom window, she could see lightning flash. After a few seconds, Hinata heard thunder. Then the lights to her room went out, making Hinata blink quickly and slightly glare into the darkness.

_Oh man... _Hinata thought. She didn't have much money, only having enough to pay bills, get food and necessities, and maybe a couple of items she wanted.

_Right! Sakura has a friend that is a repairman. Maybe I could get a special discount... _Hinata made a determined face, but then it was washed away with embarrassment and shame at using her friend like that. To her, she had no other option unless she wanted to dig into her grocery money, which was small as it is.

She rubbed her arm nervously, still standing in the dark. Her face lit up as Hinata turned her phone on and went to her "recents" to call Sakura.

The phone rang tree times before Hinata heard Sakura, except she sounded a little breathless.

"Hey, Hinata. Are you okay? We just got off the phone not even 10 minutes ago."

"Hi, I know. I'm sorry to call you like this, but it seems that there is a storm going on and my power went out."

"There's a storm...?" Sakura mumbled into the phone, seemingly talking to herself. She cleared her throat and continued, "Do you need me to come over? I know you don't like the dark..."

Hinata shook her head, despite Sakura not being able to see her, "No, it's okay. I have a flashlight." As she replied, what she said dawned on her and she quickly turned the flashlight on. "I just... Uhm... I was wondering if you could give me the number to your friend that could fix my electricity?"

Sakura was quiet for a couple of seconds before smiling to herself, "Sure. His name is Naruto Uzumaki. Here's his number." Hinata had found a pen and paper while talking to Sakura, and wrote it down as the number was recited to her.

Before Hinata could give a proper thank you, Sakura spoke into her phone, "I have to go now, okay, Hinata? I'll talk to you later! Bye!" Sakura hung up quickly, voice slightly high pitched and rushed.

Hinata stared at her phone for a second, confused at the sudden hast but shrugged. She'd have to thank her some other time.

The flashlight shone on the paper which had the phone number on it and Hinata wasn't sure if it would be okay to call at this time. She bit her lower lip, nibbling nervously on it, and decided to call him. It would be better if he could come first thing in the morning.

Hinata's hand shook as she dialed the number, she didn't want to bother this man.

The phone rang once before a husky voice answered the phone, "Hello? Who is this?"

Hinata was quiet, trying to find her voice as she decided right then that she liked this man's voice.

"Hello? I think you have the wrong number," Naruto spoke again, on the verge of hanging up.

"W-Wait! I m-mean... Hi, Mr. Uzumaki. U-Uhm... I'm really sorry to bother you, but my power went out and I was... wondering if you could come fix it in the morning?" Hinata spoke quietly, almost too quietly.

Naruto cheerfully began to speak, "Sure thing, ma'am. I'll come right over now, if you'd like. But you know, I usually don't get phone calls to my cell for work purposes..." Hinata could hear the curiosity in his voice.

The navy-haired girl blushed deeply, "W-Well, Sakura Haruno gave me this number t-to call..." Her voice trailed off as she heard Naruto chuckle.

Hinata decided that she liked that sound too.

"Can I ask who this is?"

"Oh! I am s-so sorry! I'm H-Hinata Hyuuga."

"Well Miss Hyuuga, would you like me to come right now? I think the storm is dying down."

Hinata took that into consideration and nodded. She waited for a reply and blushed at her own thoughtlessness, "Y-Yes, that would be fine. Here is m-my address."

"Thank you, I'll be over in about a half hour. Goodbye, miss."

Hinata let out a quiet, "Bye." She hung up the phone and bit her lip, but this time from shyness. Her eyes fluttered and she sighed quietly to herself.

She didn't know what to do to pass the time, so she decided to take a little nap.

The soft pitter-patter of the rain lulled her to sleep after she got into bed.

* * *

Hinata woke up quickly, sitting straight up as she did so. She had a light layer of sweat on her forehead.

_Why did I wake up like this...? _Hinata pondered. Then she heard knocking on the door and she let out a gasp.

She speed walked to the front door, wiping her forehead and fixing her hair and clothes while on the way. The flashlight was just enough to get her to the door without running into anyhting. Once she reached the white colored door, she took a deep breath to calm herself down.

The doorknob felt like ice against her sweaty hand, and she hesitantly turned it. The door creaked a little as she opened it and peeked out of the crack.

As she peeked out of the door, Hinata was met with the chest of a man wearing an orange button up shirt that had the name "Naruto" stitched on to it. His shoulders were broad, no doubt strong. The man's neck was a delicious tan that was ..._begging to be kissed_. Hinata blushed at the thought and looked at his face. He had pretty blue eyes that had a spark in them. His lips were a light pink, and his nose was the cutest thing Hinata ever saw. The next thing Hinata quite literally couldn't help but notice was his golden hair. It was on the spikier side, but not too spikey. His sunny locks seemed completely natural. Just like the smile that was on his face as he noticed the girl behind the door studying him closely.

"Miss Hyuuga?"

Hinata decided that his voice was even better in person.

She opened the door all the way and stood straight up. Before she offered a handshake, she wiped her hand on her pants.

"H-Hi. You must b-be Mr. Uzumaki?" Hinata stuck out her hand for him to shake, and he put this toolbox into his left hand and took her right hand into his as he nodded.

"P-Please come in."

Naruto nodded and stepped inside as Hinata moved aside and guided him with the flashlight.

"M-Mr. Uzumaki, you can set your stuff down right here," Hinata pointed with her flashlight to her coffee table in the living room.

"No need to be so formal, just Naruto is fine," he said as he set his toolbox down. Naruto looked back at her with a cheeky grin. He turned on a big flashlight, definitely outshining Hinata's smaller one.

Hinata nodded, also telling Naruto that he could just call her Hinata.

"So, Hinata," she liked the way he said her name, "where is the power box?"

"Go to the back, it's on t-the back left."

Naruto nodded and Hinata watched him as he left. Her cheeks puffed up slightly, and when he shut the door behind him, she let out a breath. Hinata couldn't help but think he was absolutely charming. The way he carried himself, and how his smile was breathtaking. He looked like he worked out, too. There was about a foot height difference, which wasn't unusual since Hinata was pretty short. Hinata would never say this out loud, but she thought his butt was just _fine_.

She blushed at her own thoughts and went to go get her phone, but before she could, the lights came back on, and a moment later, Naruto knocked on the door and reentered, soaked from head to toe. He was shivering as he closed the door behind him.

"It just started pouring out! Really really badly. I had to make sure I got your power on, though!"

Hinata blushed at his dedication and took the blanket that was laying on the couch and wrapped it around Naruto.

"T-Thank y-you. I'm going to make you s-some tea for working so hard," Hinata said as she gestured for Naruto to take off his shoes.

Naruto nodded and smiled smugly, "This isn't really professional. Not that it's a bad thing! I just mean that..." he trailed off. Hinata could see him shifting back and forth on his feet.

"I-I know. I think this could be an exception, since we both are friends with S-Sakura," Hinata said, feeling a little weird. She normally would enforce a professional relationship, but that didn't seem to matter to her at the moment.

"Have a seat on the couch. I-I'll be right back. I'm g-going to start the t-tea," Hinata walked away after making sure that Naruto was comfortably sitting on the couch.

As she started to prepare the tea, she couldn't help but wonder why her stutter came back. She hadn't stuttered since her last high school speech. _He just makes me so... nervous... flustered, even... but not in a bad way. _She walked around the kitchen, getting the necessary items and put water into the kettle. Once she had it on the stove, she set it a little hotter than usual so that it would heat up faster.

Hinata walked back to see Naruto leaning into the couch with his eyes closed. One arm was on the arm rest, pointing upwards so that his hand could hold up his head.

"N-Naruto?" Hinata whispered as she leaned down next to him.

Naruto cracked an eye open and gave a small, apologetic smile, "Sorry, this couch is really comfortable." He sat up and stretched.

They both thought that this situation was a little odd, but accepted it nonetheless. For Naruto, it was because he would usually fix whatever needed fixing, take his hard earned money, and then go back to work or home. For Hinata, it was because she let a guy she hired into her home and let him stay. It wasn't all _that _weird, though. Sakura spoke about Naruto from time to time, so Hinata knew a little bit about him.

Hinata sat down on the coach, a foot away from Naruto, and turned the television on. When the voices reached their ears, they could make out a very loud "Believe it!". The blue haired girl just looked at the screen weirdly and pressed the mute button on the remote.

After several minutes of just staring aimlessly at the television screen, Naruto spoke up, "Sakura has said a lot about you. I feel like I know you already."

Hinata's blush hit full force and she gripped the arm of the couch, "R-Really?"

Naruto nodded and just stared at her with a small smile. He looked away, and then looked back at her before continuing, "She really considers you to be a close friend of hers. She said that you were really pretty, really putting her to shame. That your hair was so long but looked very healthy. And that you are quiet, but when you are determined, you will speak out. Things like that."

Hinata's hands flew to her face, trying to cover up how embarrassed she was.

"She even says you'll never get married and will be abstinant for the rest of your life," Naruto slightly teased, but tried to sound serious.

Hinata stared at him in horror, her mouth covered by one hand. Naruto's mouth was twitching, and he couldn't help but laugh with mirth.

As his laughter planted itself inside her brain, her embarrassment and horror washed away, and she let out a small giggle. She couldn't help it.

His laugh was a beautiful sound. Like a song.

Naruto's laughter died down and he smiled warmly at her, "She just wants you to be happy."

Hinata bit her lip and looked towards the television, "Y-Yeah. I know. She's a g-good friend..." Hinata gave a small smile to Naruto and then put her attention back on to the screen.

The tea kettle went off, and Hinata quietly got up and went to the kitchen. She hoped Naruto liked green tea; that was all she had at the moment. Hinata decided that she'd have some too, and she finished making them some tea.

She swiftly walked back to the living room and handed Naruto his hot cup of tea.

"Thank you," Naruto began, then a thoughtful expression crosses his face which then turned serious, "but you didn't drug this, right?"

Hinata almost spilled her tea everywhere as she stumbled and gave a small glare at the man. Naruto just chuckled and sipped his tea and let out a quiet 'mmm'.

Hinata wanted to hear that sound more often.

* * *

Naruto and Hinata sat on the couch, warm and satisfied from the tea. They spent an hour talking and getting to know each other, with Naruto mostly asking questions, and Hinata answering and then directing the question back to him.

"_So, what's your favorite color?"_

"_I r-really like lilac and green... What a-bout you, N-Naruto?"_

"_Orange is a great color! It's warm and fun! What do you like to eat?"_

"_Uhm... Z-zenzai is good... I like t-that. And I l-love cinnamon rolls, t-too! What about y-you?"_

_Naruto almost started to drool as his face lit up with glee, "Ramen! Ramen! Ramen!" He said it with so much love, Hinata knew that this was not a joke. _

_They both laughed a little bit at that, and Naruto continued with this questions._

The blond stretched his arms, then stood up and stretched his back, the blanket long gone.

"I think it's time I go," Naruto said. He sounded a little disappointed, but Hinata didn't catch on. She just nodded her head and got off the couch, stretching a bit as well.

She couldn't hear any rain, but just to make sure, she looked out the window. To her disappointment, or glee, Hinata could see that the streets were flooded.

"U-uhm... Naruto... You should come see this."

Naruto walked up behind her and leaned over her small body. The hairs on the back of Hinata's neck stood up and her body got tingly and warm.

"Damn..." Naruto whispered. He wasn't sure what to do.

They both stayed in that position, just staring outside. Naruto leaned back and stepped away from Hinata. She put the curtain back into its original position and turned around. Hinata's eyes were glued to her shaking hands, which were fidgeting in front of her abdomen.

"Y-You c-can s-s-s-sleep o-on the c-couch..." Hinata stammered out. Naruto really didn't have any other choice, so he nodded and thanked her.

"You won't need to pay me for fixing the electricity, this is enough," Naruto said.

Hinata's head jerked up and she stared at him with wide eyes, "N-No! I-"

Naruto interrupted her, "Nope. No payment. That's final." Hinata knew Naruto was being serious.

She just nodded and showed her gratitude by going to the hallway closet and getting out some blankets for Naruto. She grabbed a spare pillow as well and walked back to the couch and neatly set the items on one cushion.

"Y-You co-could also uhm... shower if you'd like... and l-let your clothes d-dry..." Hinata never thought she'd be in this position, or would be saying those words.

Naruto thought for a second and nodded his head, "That would be great!"

Hinata lead him to the bathroom in the hallway and told him to leave his clothes outside the bathroom door so that she could put them in front of a heater to dry quickly.

"T-There's a bar of soap i-in the t-top d-drawer... It isn't girly... There's extra t-towels and washcloths in t-the closet, t-too," Hinata was still nervous, but she could tell her stuttering was going away.

Once the clothes were drying, Hinata was thinking that it would only be fair if she were to sleep in the living room, too. She gathered her comforter off of her bed and two of her pillows and brought them to the space in front of the couch and put them there on the floor. She moved the coffee table away from the couch to give her more space, and she huffed when she straightened herself up.

Hinata figured that the clothes would be done drying by then, so she set them down on the table to cool off. She mentally thanked Naruto for not putting his underwear in the pile too. She neatly folded his clothes and set them back in front of the door. As she was walking back to the living room, Hinata could hear the shower turning off. _Perfect timing. _She mentally patted herself on the back.

When Naruto was completely finished, he walked back to the living room, only to see Hinata laying on the floor.

"What are you doing there?" Even though it was her house, he assumed that Hinata would sleep in her own bed.

Hinata was started and sat up quickly. Her face became a bright pink as she replied, "W-Well, I thought... that i-it was only fair."

Naruto's eyes widened, and then a bright smile spread across his cheeks, making his eyes crinkle at the corners. He walked over to the couch and put the blanket and pillow that Hinata got for him on to the floor, about three feet away from her.

Hinata looked at him curiously as he laid down on the floor, and he just smiled at her and said, "It's only fair." She blushed and looked away, and focused on the television.

They were quiet. Hinata realized she forgot to take a shower but decided to take one first thing in the morning.

"Hey, Hinata. How would you like to hang out with me sometime?"

Hinata bit her lip, she didn't even have to think about her answer, "I'd like that." She said it so quietly, Naruto thought he was just hearing things. With the small smile she gave him. he knew that she had just accepted his offer.

As Hinata stared at the ceiling, her mind drifted off to Naruto. _I feel so close to him already... It's like I've known him for a long time. When, really, I haven't even known him for a day. Is this what it's like to really... bond with someone? It's... nice. _

Naruto turned around and faced away from Hinata. He was blushing. His feelings were already blossoming and he could feel himself truly connecting with this beautiful woman. It made him a little giddy inside; he was excited for the future. He was even excited just for tomorrow morning and getting to see her.

The first thing he would see was her. The first thing he would hear was her voice.

And just as Hinata loved his voice, he loved the sound of hers too.


End file.
